


Thoughts of it all

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [47]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sexual thoughts, prompts, thoughts of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Sex God(s)</p>
<p>Yonekuni's thoughts on sex with Shirou</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts of it all

With a towel in his hand, wiping away the droplets of water off his chest while he returned to the bedroom that he shared with his lover. It was a little on the small size, but it didn’t matter that much. What mattered was that they were together. Blond hair still damp, he shook his head, shaking the lingering water from his hair as his blue eyes focused on the exhausted figure that lay sleeping on the bed. Unaware that a small smile started to spread on his face, a look that belied the turmoil of emotions that raged inside him.

The tight clench of a body below him while a hand slid through his sweat slick hair. Fingers weaving and tightening around the strands of his hair, tugging his head back. A hot tongue licking at the underside of his chin, the drop of his head and sharp canines nipping at his lips.

Hints of hips as Shirou shifted in his sleep, blankets slipping down far enough to get him a reason to think that the male was born with such a gift. Dropping the towel to make his way closer to the bed and slipping under the blankets, hiding the smile when the wolf automatically moved closer to him. In the pit of his stomach, desire started to flare once more.

He wouldn’t give the heavyweight a hint of what he thought, but the idea of Shirou being almost god like in his touches, in the way the wolf turned him on. He stopped that train of thought, turning his head in the darkness to hide the embarrassed flush on his face.


End file.
